official_super_object_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Rapping It Up
Rapping It Up is the second episode of Object Lockdown. It was released on December 18th, 2015. This is a continuation from episode one. Before the Intro The scene shows Grassy, Banana and Paint Palette on a mountain. Grassy asks what happened when Banna replies they crashed on a moutain. Grassy remembers what happened in th previous episode. Paint Palette says she thought she was going to die, tells Grassy he sucks and ditches him. Bananna thinks Grassy got burned while Grassy says that wasn't even a burn and hopes he Bananna jumps off a bridge. Bananna says gets upset over this and the intro plays. Continuing the Challenge M&M asks Bucket she wants to here his new hit tune on JTunes. Bucket replies "not right now" and that people have already reached the finish line, but M&M says it will help motivate them (M&M also calling her "dawg"). He plays the tune and Bucket starts to get angry to the point where she says that's enough. M&M is saddended by this. The screen then cuts to Bottle and Milky. Milky asks if they're even close to the finish with Bottle saying that she doesn't know. Milky relaxes and says that they can find their way. 10 minutes later, Bottle then asks where they are going. Milky admits she has no idea. Bottle says that there's a Forky on the road. She says that they should go in other directions of the road. Forky says she's bland. Milky demands to kill "it". The two fling Forky away, with Forky screaming. It then switches to Balloon. He reviews what he did for the past three hours: he got a burger from Burger Queen and went to the park. Can is shown to be angry. Balloom asks why he is so rude all the time, saying he didn't even do anything. Can angrily says to not ask and that's just how he roles, putting on shades. The screen changes to Yarn, who is walking around. She is upset, saying that this (possibly of her not making friends) while Berry walks over to her. Berry tells her he feels the same way and asks her if she wants a lollipop. Yarn accepts, saying she loves lollipops and asks what flavors he has. Berry replies, that it's berry flavored. She says thay it's "messed up" with Berry saying he has to go. They bid farewell and Berry walks off. It is now to Snowboard and Umbrella riding Skateboard with Snowbaord saying that they're almost there and didn't expect to make it this far. They meet a door, who says to give them a password. Skateboard guesses "pineapples", which is incorrect and they have two more tries. Snowboard guesses "open us, yummies", which is also incorrect and that they have one morre try. Umbrella gets angry and yells "Stupid door!" The door says it's incorrect before getting punched by Umbrella, knocking him down and allowing the three to proceed. It is shown that Pumpkin and Cherry are digging underground. Pumpkin thinks that they're there. Cherry says something backwards before they reach their so-called "destination". They are revealed to be in the human world with them as poorly drawn cartoons. They eventually get out and reach the finish line. The screen cuts to Dollar & George, with Dollar asking if they're there. George responds "almost" and the two get in argument. They reach the finish line, tripping as Fire Exstinguisher saying it was pathetic. The two continuing to argue until Fire Exstinguisher saying to calm down and the fact they already won. The entire screen fades into black, only to reveal Fire Exstiguisher announcing five characters aleardy crossed the finish line while five have not. The next two chracters to reach the finish line wins and the remaining three is up for voting with Moon and Cone. End of Challenge The scene cuts to Sun, saying he needs to try to win this. Then it changes to Bottle and Milky. Bottle, in rage, says it's all her Milky's fault. She kicks Milky, only for Milky to end up at the finish line. Stop Sign is relieved because he stole a hoverboard, but "corrects" himself, saying it was "given" to him from "The National Federation of Things That are Against the Law". The screen cuts to Sun once more, who is almost there until Stop Sign dashes past him with his hoverboard. Voting Fire Exstinguisher announces that Stop Sign is safe and Balloon, Bottle, Cone, Moon and Sun are up for elimination. He says to vote who to be "locked down". Moon says he caught Hex Sign, as he was flying. Fire Exstinguisher protests this, as he says he was flying on a hoverboard. The voting screen is shown, telling the deadline for voting (December 24, 2015). It plays the credits after. Ending Teapot declares that she "won" patty cake with Diamond saying that their's no winning. Teapot then wants her "crown" and Diamond also says that there's no crowns either. Teapot yells at Diamond. The episode ends. Trivia * Burger Queen is a parody of the popular restuarant, Burger King. * JTunes is a parody of iTunes. * The reason why Yarn says that Berry eating berry flavored lollipops is "messed up" because Berry is a blueberry. * Rapping It Up is also the song of M&M's song. * It also might be a pun of finishing the challenge and/or M&M being a rapper. * When Fire Exstinguisher said "Five '''characters '''already crossed the finish line while five have not. The next two '''characters '''to cross the line wins." Since he said "characters", he is possibly be leaning on the fourth wall. * Another character also broke the fourth/leaning on the fourth wall when they said "Jack", representing JackTheWuggly, the creator of the show. * M&M's song (Wrapping It Up) is actually called "You Guys Sit in the Back" by PaRappa the Rapper. Category:Episode